1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shield. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dual purpose flip shield for retro-fitting to an existing hand-held cellular telephone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for shields for cellular telephones have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention, and will be described infra chronology to illustrate the alleged advancement of the art.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,366 to Daniels teaches a radiation shielding apparatus for a radio transmitting device, such as a cellular phone. A radiation shield is disposed between a radiation component and a user to prevent unwanted exposure of the user to emanating radiation from the radiation emanating component. The cellular telephone radio transmitting device may be a hand-held cellular telephone, and the radiation emanating component may be an internal or external antennas or any other electromagnetic radiation source, such as a transmitter. The radiation shield can be retrofitted to an existing cellular telephone, or may be designed specific for different models of cellular phones. The radio shield can absorb, block, and/or reflect electromagnetic wave radiation to shield the user of such cellular telephones from unwanted and possibly harmful exposure to electromagnetic wave radiation.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,896 to Danforth teaches a shield device for any phone with an antenna that emits and receives microwaves, in particular cellular phones. The shield device protects a user by blocking the passage of microwaves to and from the cellular phone antenna while the phone is in use. In the first embodiment of the invention, the shield device comprises a rectangular shaped body with an upper tab for attaching the shield device to the antenna and two opposing lower tabs for attaching the shield device to the upper portion of the cellular phone. The shield device consists of a cover with a pocket for receiving the shielding member. In a second embodiment of the invention, the shield device contemplates a semi-circular hollow tubular member adapted to fit over an antenna. The tubular member has an elastic bottom portion adapted to fit firmly over the antenna ferrule. The bottom portion of the tubular member consists of a resilient disk member, thus protecting the user from any microwaves emitted and received by the antenna. In a third embodiment of the invention, the shield device comprises a hollow tubular member with telescoping members of a collapsible, retractable form.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,309 to Tashjian teaches a shielding device used on hand-held cellular phones that comprises a substantially rectangular shield which extends adjacent to the antenna. A downwardly extending slide arm portion of the shield terminates in a substantially pointed end surface formed by the outer edge of the shield sloping inwardly to engage the inner edge of the slide arm, with the outer edge having a notch on the exterior surface thereof. The device also includes a paddle arm portion extending perpendicular to the shield area and then downwardly to terminate in an enlarged paddle engaging the rear of the phone. The shield is mounted to a hand-held cellular phone with the shield area extending vertically upwardly adjacent to the antenna and the paddle arm extending over the top of the phone and terminating in the rear paddle. The shield is held in place by an O-ring which surrounds the phone and fits in the notch in the slide arm. The shield comprises polished aluminum while the slide arm and paddle arms are coated with plastic vinyl to enhance friction and prevent scratching of the phone surface. The shielding area deflects a majority of the radiation and simultaneously absorbs whatever is not deflected while physically blocking the user from actual contact with the antenna when in use.
YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,866 to Cykiert teaches a device for shielding a user from electromagnetic waves emitted from a cellular telephone. The device includes a shielding member extending between the antenna of the telephone and a user and configured to encompass the antenna on three sides.
FINALLY, STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,221 to Hunt teaches a radiation shield for a hand-held telephone made up of a metal strip placed between the antenna rod of the telephone and the speaker. The strip has a flat body portion and an upper portion that is curved away from the rod. Overall length of the strip is slightly longer than the antenna rod, and its width is 1 to 1.5 inches. Radiation fields reaching the head of a user whose ear is placed near the speaker are substantially reduced by the shield.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for shields for cellular telephones have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.